dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Mesmebrin, the Blood Sentry
Mesmebrin, the Blood Sentry is a Necro Sentinel. Most of his abilities resolve around life leech and vampirism. Revelation Mesmebrin was simply created during random creating using Dark Injection. After that, Matvakama decided that the new creature should become a hero in Darkspore and named it Mesmebrin, the Blood Sentry. Approximately two months later, his variants were created. Weapons Base Stats Lore Like many other energy wielders, who protected the fragile membrane from harm, Mesmebrin possessed various necrotic powers, that his species naturally had. When Crogenitor Ingto destroyed the membrane, Mesmebrin was caught in the massive blast of energy, that the membrane produced. The biotic and necrotic energies of Nocturna became mixed up so much, that it allowed Ingto to start his "evolutionary" schemes and cruel genetic experiments. Mesmebrin was Ingto's first test subject. Not curing the wounded wielder from his mutation, but instead enhancing the effect, Mesmebrin became a vampiric being, that utilized his foes' own circulatory systems against their owners in order to heal or protect himself. When, ultimately, many years later, the Nocturni Legion assaulted the spectres living in The Veil, as energy wielders called the mambrane, Mesmebrin tried to fight back the Legion, but failed and eventually was hauled away along with all but one of his companions. During his captivity, his blood mutated and became a poison to anyone who touched it. Through this, Mesmebrin accidentally killed 1/5 of the imprisoned energy wielders, when he, by accident, cut his arm. Paranoid, he wished, that he could just disappear. And then, he did. His body disappeared leaving only his blood behind. Suddenly realizing, that he could slip through the cages, that kept him confined, Mesmebrin literally leaked his way out of the jail cage. When his body finally rematterialized, Mesmebrin felt much more confident in his new abilities. With his new hellish powers, Mesmebrin slaughtered all legionnaires he stumbled upon. Quickly, he developed the ability to absorb his enemies' immune system blood cells in order to make a protective sheath around himself. When Mesmebrin finally broke out of the jail, he went south to the site of his tragedy. Once there, he took back his lance and shield, which were now modified due to constant exposure to The Veil's necrotic radiation. From that moment on, Mesmebrin swayed that noone will harm Nocturna, nor Crogenitor, neither the Legion. When the Darkspore arrived, Mesmebrin unleashed his full wrath upon the mutants, hoping to bring Nocturna to peace once again. Appearance Mesmebrin is a tall humanoid skeletal figure with goopy mandibles on his face. He wears metallic armor, a shield and a spear, which he uses as his weapon of choice. He has a demon-like face and wings on his back. Download Files Abilities Basic Attack: Vampiric Stab Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 0.3 seconds Cast Type: Instant Mesmebrin stabs the enemy with his spear, dealing '''6-10' physical damage and leeching 40% of the damage as health. If an enemy is within a 2m radius or closer to Mesmebrin, he'll hit the enemy with his shield, dealing 4-7 physical damage and knock the enemy back 4m.'' Note:' The shield's knockback is automatic. Unique Ability: Hemophage Pool Range: Self Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Mesmebrin's body disappears, leaving only his blood behind. Enemies in a '''4m' radius, during the transformation, are terrified for 4''' seconds. During the blood-form, his Dodge Rating is incrased by '''75%, while his Resist Rating is boosted by 50%, but he can't use other abilities or his basic attack. During this stance, all enemies in a 6m radius take 16-18/19-23/18-22/15-18 energy damage per second, while Mesmebrin is healed by 50% of damage dealt. His material body comes back after 9''' seconds.'' ''Note:' The terrifying only occurs, when Darkspore are present in a 4m radius, '''when Mesmebrin transforms', not after he changes.'' '''''Note: Mesmebrin remains mobile after changing into a pool of blood. Also, while he's a pool of blood, he does not automatically heal from "Bloodthirster". Squad Ability: Lymphocyte Shield Range: Self Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Mesmebrin is surrounded by a shield of blood that will disintegrate after '''9' seconds. During its existence, the shield increases Mesmebrin's Resist Rating by 75% and reflects 60% of melee damage back at the attacker.'' ''Note: Once the shield dissipates, it may be used to heal Mesmebrin using his passive.﻿ Modifiers *'Mesmebrin's Lymphocyte Shield: Reflects all Melee Damage, but only increases Resist Rating by 30%.' (Lympha's Affix) *'Mesmebrin's Lymphocyte Shield: Deals periodic physical damage in a 2m radius.' (Mezmo's Affix) Passive Ability: Bloodthirster ''Every time Mesmebrin steps upon the blood of fallen Darkspore he is healed by '''3' health per second.'' Note: The blood heals as much as the max health of the killed Darkspore. 'Overdrive' The healing is increased to '''15' health per second.'' Variant Abilities: ''' Lifeforce Siphon '(Alpha Variant) ''Drains health from 1 target and take 50% less damage from other enemies. Cannot move while in use. Can be used to drain absolutely massive amounts of health, up to around 500 from a single target. 'Soul Link '(Beta Variant) Damage taken by Mesmebrin is evenly distributed to the rest of his squad members for 12 seconds. If Mesmebrin is at full health, then healing will also be shared with his squad members. During this time, Mesmebrin will have access to the Passives of all his squad members. 'Phantom Charge '(Gamma Variant) Mesmebrin charges to a targeted point going through all enemies in the way, damaging and suppressing them. 'Affliction Bolt '(Delta Variant) Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for 12 seconds wich will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take X energy damage over 8 seconds. Gallery Mesmebrin, the Blood Sentry.png Mesmebrin Beta.png Mesmebrin Gamma.png Mesmebrin Delta.png Trivia *Mesmebrin's Abilities are partially inspired by Evex-Wolfwing's hero, Diomedas, the Ravenous Nightmare, and a champion from League Of Legends called Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper. *To those who wonder, lymphocytes are the white blood cells, that create the immune system of a human body. *Mesmebrin's shield varies from variant to variant. *Mesmebrin Delta's legs are armoured with nearly all melee weapons of the game's ravager-class heroes. *Mesmebrin's name is a reference to mesmerism, an old hypnosis technique used to bring people to a trance-like state using the hypnotizer's raw power of suggestion. A bit creepy, isn't it? *Unlike other Necro Heroes, who's visual effects are purple, Mesmebrin's effects are more crimson-red due to his vampiric abilities. *Mesmebrin belongs to a race called Mesmerians. *Nocturna's energy wielders, who preserved the Veil prior to its destruction, is actually an order consisting of members of different indigenous species. That explains as well why Wraith and Mesmebrin belong to the same organization despite coming from completely different species. *The caption on Mesmebrin's Infobox is Romanian for "I WANT BLOOD!". This is an obvious homage to Count Dracula, as Transylvania is located in Romania. *Vocalization: Bat-like screeches and chitters. Occasionally, Mesmebrin will yell "VREAU SÂNGE!" with a growling pitch. Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Sentinels Category:Nocturna